The Dragon Games
by phoenixbird777
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask the characters of Harry Potter a question? Here's your chance withe the new game show series, "THE DRAGON GAMES" Rating in case.
1. Introduction

"Hello and good morning witches and wizards! And welcome to the first episode of _The Dragon Games_

The game show where you can ask all of your favorite Harry Potter characters any questions you want! This is based off of Leia Emberblaze's story **Interview With a Witch, **so be sure to check it out.

If you want to ask any questions to any of the characters, you can put it in a review, or PM me. I'll do my best to answer every question that is asked." Phoenixbird, our host, announces into the microphone.

"This can't be good" Ronald Weasley mumbles.

"Pardon?" Phoenixbird asks.

"Nothing"

"Okay, so If you want to ask a question to any Harry Potter character, please let me know!

**A/n I do not own Harry Potter, and I will say who asked what question. A special thanks to Leia Emberblaze, for her allowing my idea! Please specify which character(s) each question is directed to, and nothing too inappropriate. It would also be fun to answer questions such as "how did you feel when…" "what would you do if" or "would you rather" but the choice is yours!**


	2. The Fun Begins! Episode 1

**A/n: Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I got this chapter up as fast as possible.**

"And welcome back to the Dragon Games! The game show where you get to ask your choice characters any question!", says our announcer, Phoenixbird. "And up first, is Alex-nutter! Come on down!"

"A question for George.", Alex-nutter announces as George steps forward, "Would you rather kiss Ron, or lick Fred's feet? Is Fred alive in this?"

"Ummmm, I'd rather lick Fred's feet. I don't care if he is dead or not; Anything but kiss Ron. Ugh. His lips are probably hairy."

"Are not!" Ronald yells from behind.

"Okay, back to Alex….." Phoenix redirects.

"George, will you marry me?" Alex inquires hopefully.

"Uhhhh, I'm sorry, I don't even know your name. Besides, I'm taken." George replies mysteriously.

The audience lets out a collective, "ooh" and claps as Alex-nutter trudges back to their seat.

"Next up is jessicats! Come on down, my friend!" Phoenixbird projects to a seat towards the back of the studio.

"To Sirius; my favorite character, Why are you alone? I mean you're hot, and you've got girls all over you. Yet you are alone in the third book and above. Do you love me?" Jessicats questions as Sirius takes the mic.

"I'm sorry, I'm too old for you. I'd love to find a nice lady, but not many people want to go out with a mass murderer. Those who I do find pleasure in being around usually have already found another." He replies as he eyes Tonks, who at the time has locked eyes with Lupin.

Blushing, Sirius hands the mic back to Jessicats and takes his seat.

"To James, What interested you enough about Lily to chase after her for her for seven years? And...How did you feel when Lily said no or yes?" Jessicats probes.

James Takes the mic, bringing Lily up with him. "When I first saw her, what really stood out were her eyes. They're so deep, kind and thoughtful. They're breathtaking" He answers as he looks his wife in the eyes, "But her resistance really kept me going, I really don't like to give up. I'm so stubborn that way, and I couldn't let someone so wonderful go"

"When she finally said yes, I felt as if I was rising in the air, yet falling at the same time. It's hard to describe, but in a good way. It felt so great; It was if nothing could ever hurt me or Lily. Life was better and brighter with her around." James says, breathless. The audience sighs in unison.

Jessicats returns with the mic.

"Would you ever dump Lily for me?"  
I like stags, moonlit walks in the forbidden forest, Transfiguration and pranks..."  
Wait! I've got red hair, green eyes and am a prefect match!  
Is that better Jamie-Poo...I mean my lovely Jamie..." Jessicats trails off

But James was lost, eyes locked with Lily, and holding hands.

"Uh, James?"

He breaks away and announces with complete sincerety, "I could never leave anyone for Lily. She is the love of my life"

"Guess not" Jessicats sighs, and James takes his seat.

"For Lily," Jessicats begins, "Would you rather James or Sirius shirtless? Don't lie."

"James, definitely. I'd choose Sirius, but he's so hairy." Lily replies firmly.

"You just don't like dogs" Sirius calls from the stage.

"Moving on… Phoenixbird calls, stepping between the now arguing Lily and Sirius. "Thank you, Jessicats"

"Next is Alex Luceli!" Our hostess reads from a card, which later bursts into flame. Grinning at her trick, she calls again, "Come down, Alex!"

"For Harry, why did it take you so long to like Ginny, and how long before you FINALLY kissed her? Alex calls as Harry takes a stand at the front, blushing furiously.

"Oh, it didn't take long for me to like her, I stood my distance because she was my best friends sister. I finally got up the courage to kiss Ginny somewhere around my fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts." Smiling, he takes his seat next to his wife and kids.

"Slytheringrl573!" Phoenix calls, "It's your turn!"

"Lupin, Ron, Fred and Sirius, Will you marry me?" Slytheringrl573 asks

"Sorry, I'm taken" Lupin replies, holding hands with Tonks.

"You can't marry all of us" Fred scolds

"I'm dead" Sirius sighs

"Sure!" Ron calls, jumping down from his seat, only to be pulled back by a furious Hermione,

"The …Kids… Are… Here…" She whispers viciously, glancing to Rose and her brother.

"And so concludes the first episode of The Dragon Games!", Phoenixbird yells over the fighting Ron and Hermione, "Please, send in your questions!"


	3. Episode 2

"Hello, and welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to the Dragon Games! The show where you get to ask your favorite Harry Potter characters any question!", our host, Phoenixbird announces, a ring of fire around her.

She steps out of the ring, a card in her hand. "and our first guest is…Areyoufeelingwicked! Come down, my friend!

"To Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape" He hisses as he takes a stand, swooping to the front of the stage.

"Right. Uh, Professor Snape, how much shampoo do you use on your hair?"

"What's shampoo?"

"Uh, right then! Thank you Professor", Phoenix intervenes, "Next question, Areyoufeelingwicked"

"Professor Dumbledore", Areyoufeelingwicked begins

"Why does he get the title?" Snape whines from the back.

"I like him better. Now Professor, where did you get those glasses? They're cool."

"Oh, down at Vicelicet Occulus' they closed down fifty years ago, though." Dumbledore replies kindly.

As Dumbledore is taking his seat, Areyoufeelingwicked asks, "McGonagall, are you aware that you are the coolest teacher alive?"

"I am now" Minerva replies, not even bothering to get out of her seat for such a short reply.

"Hagrid, have you ever shaved you beard? Like, ever?"

"Uh, Maybe around' me eighteenth birthday… I'm not too sure abou' that.." He replies in his gruff voice.

"Thank you, Areyoufeelingwicked!", Phoenixbird dismisses, "And please stay off of my computer"

"Too late!" Areyoufeelingwicked smiles mischievously.

"Next up is… Jessicats! Come on down Jess!" Phoenixbird reads form the card, which again spontaneously combusts.

"To Remus" Jessicats begins, before being interrupted by a dreamy sigh from our host. Humiliated, Phoenixbird stutters an apology and motions for her to continue.

"Remus Lupin, How did it feel when James Sirius and Peter found out about your 'furry little problem?' It must have been good to know that they will be there for you through thick and thin."

"Oh my goodness. When they found out, I was horrified. Can you imagine how many friends I had lost due to my disability? Anyway, when I found that they'd back me up no matter what, I felt so great. It was as if someone had taken this huge weight off of my shoulders. I felt so reassured and not as lonely. They've done more for me than I can put into words."

"Dorcas Meadows, How do you feel about the fact that your legacy is in these words; `this is Dorcas Meadows. Voldemort killed her personally.' I mean, that's all you got! A measly line! Don't you ever feel neglected?" Jessicats asks.

Dorcas Meadows bounces up to the front, obviously ecstatic to be asked a question. "Thank you for calling on me! I was very upset with that one line. I mean, that wasn't anything that reflected on my life. It didn't say 'We'll miss you' No! Instead I got one measly line! Known only for being killed personally by the Dark Lord. How would you feel? Terrible!" And on the spot, she begins to cry.

"Uhh. Thank you Dorkus!" Phoenixbird finishes

"_DORCAS_!" she screams at the top of her lungs, being dragged offstage by security.

"Thank you, Jessicats!" Phoenix breaks the awkward silence, and the audience gives her a round of applause. "And next is my good fiend-I mean, uh, friend, ElphabaROCKS!, Come on down, ER!"

"Tonks, what is the wackiest look you've ever done?"

"That'd probably be two years ago, during Halloween. I was impersonating Ruby Turpis**. **It was an undercover job. Man, She was funny looking! Bright green hair, orange skin, she looked like something out of Willy Wonka's factory! like an Oompa Loompa. That was for a full week..." Tonks says, unconsciously returning to the form. Suddenly, we had an Oompa Loompa on our hands. As she finished, she returned to normal.

"Crabbe, can you read?" ElphabaROCKS asks the boy. As he steps up to the mic, a rouge fan jumps on stage, screaming his lungs off, holding a sign that reads "KILL CRABBE AND GOYLE!"

"Look it's my name!" Crabbe said, laughing and pointing at the sign.

"Guess not... So Malfoy, KinsNekoFreak wants to marry you, and keeps rigging the "Number Game" to do so. How do you feel about this?"

"Every wants to marry me... I'm so awesome that way. I feel it's part of Harry Potter fandom. But they should call it 'Draco Malfoy fandom'." Malfoy replies, his self absorption nauseating.

"Uhhh... Thanks! Harry, WHY did you name your kid 'Albus Severus'?" ElphabaROCKS inquires.

"I feel like that is a lovely name for my son, and he deserves to be named after two great wizards." Harry replies with confidence.

"Thank you. Snape-"

_"PROFESSOR Snape!"_

"Right uh, Professor Snape, how do you feel about dying the way you did? Did you wish for a more heroic death?"

"It was fine, I suppose. It's better than choking on a pickle or something... I wish I had something more heroic and less humiliating..."

"Right then-" ElphabaROCKS continues, turning to Dumbledore

"I wasn't finished" Snape grumbles, swooping back to his seat.

"-What is the best candy ever?"

"Either Lemon Drops, Atomic Fireballs, or Nomaque's Lunar mints. They make your tongue glow, and then your whole body." Dumbledore replies thoughtfully.

"And that's all the time we have for today! Please tune in for the next episode, and feel free to ask questions!" Our host concludes.

"Ask me! Ask me!" Ronald Weasely yells as he squirms in his seat. "Ask me something!"

"A special thank you to all who reviewed, and don't forget to send in your questions. This is Phoenixbird777 and the Harry Potter cast signing off!"


	4. Episode 3

"Hello again, and welcome back, witches and wizards, to the Dragon Games! The games show where you can ask any of your favorite or least favorite characters, for that matter, any question!", our host, Phoenixbird greets the crowd. "Thank you to all that sent in questions. Our first guest is Very Small Prophet! Come on down!"

"If you were in a position to hand Dumbles your letter of resignation and stop teaching dunderheads, what would you like to do? Teach at NEWT level only? Take on a few truly gifted Potions grad students? Independent research with no teaching duties? Publication? How about a new edition of 'Advanced Potions' to replace the one that was outdated when you were a student?"Or maybe you'd prefer to open an owl-order business—Complex, Exotic, and Custom Potions by S. Snape. What's your dream career away from the brats?" Very Small Prophet inquires.

"I'm so glad you asked. Finally I get some respect." Snape smiles sickly."The Custom Potions sounds pleasing, I'd like to hear your ideas. You sound like an intelligent person. Speak with me later?"The audience gives a round of applause and becomes silent, until Eleanor (ElphabaROCKS) gets a sudden idea for a story and dashes madly out of the room.

"Thank you, Professor, Very Small Prophet", Phoenixbird exclaims, "Next is Alex-nutter! Welcome back, Alex, It's good to see you again."

"Fred and George, it's my birthday in 3 days and you're invited to my party. If you like rollercoasters!" Alex challenges

"Are snitches golden? We'd love to come! Par-tay!" Fred and George reply excitedly in unison, hopping from their seats.

"Hold on to your beater's clubs, boys. There may be more questions for you. Wait until after the episode.", Phoenixbird stops the boys from bailing the stage with a wall of fire. Smiling mischievously at her trick, she motions for the boys to take their seats.

Still grinning, Phoenixbird announces, "Next is Slytheringrl573! Welcome back! And how's the engagement?"

"All good" she smiles, beaming in Ron's direction. "Speaking of which, Malfoy, will you be nice for once? I need backup in case Ron cant get away from that bookworm."Slytheringrl573 says.

"With pleasure" Malfoy grins slyly at Hermione, who looks as if she can't decide whether to vomit, or kill Slytheringrl.

But before either can happen, our host intervenes, "Thank you, Slytheringrl, and good luck with the wedding! Next is HarryPotterpwns! Come on down!"

"For Harry, Do you think that you could have defeated Voldemort in a more heroic way than just having the curse rebound off you?" HarryPotterpwns inquires.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really didn't want to kill anyone, because that would make me as bad as the enemy. But if I had to, I would. Especially with Voldemort. I think that the rebound was the perfect ending. It doesn't need to be heroic, because in the end, he killed himself." Harry takes his seat and the audience applauds loudly.

"For Voldemort," HarryPotterpwns continues, "How does it feel to be on top of the world thinking that Harry Potter's dead and then finding out you didn't really kill him and then dying because the curse rebounded off you AGAIN like when he was a baby?"

"Absolutely humiliating. If I could just have one more shot at the boy..." Voldemort turns to Harry evilly, but is forced to his seat and his wand confiscated by security. He is then put in a strait jacket and tied to the chair, which is superglued to the floor. After being put into a bulletproof, shatterproof, spellproof, soundproof box, we can continue.

HarryPotterpwns warily scoots far, far away from the giant box and back to his seat as Ron Weasley taps and makes faces at Voldemort through the glass.

"Up next is Areyoufeelingwicked! come down, my friend!"

"Ron, what do you have to say to arachnids across the world?" Areyoufeelingwicked questions.

"Huh?What?" Ron looks up from taunting Voldemort, "Uhh, Bug off." and returns to antagonizing the villain, being suddenly dragged off by his furious wife.

"Uh, okay then, Hermione, to the nerds?" Areyoufeelingwicked asks.

"Are you hinting something?" Hermione asks with a glare, looking up from dragging Ron and retaking her seat, refusing to answer.

"Uh, not at all. Dumbledore, to the candy lovers?"

"Go easy on the Mounds Candy Bars. They're-" Dumbledore was suddenly interrupted by a muffled pounding on the shatterproof box. Everyone turns to see that Voldemort had escaped his chains and chair and now was moving freely inside the box. A witch out in the audience screams and faints while her friend yells "MARTHA!" and fans her.

"No worries!" A security guard announces as a team of guards drag the box offstage, Voldemort kicking and screaming all the way.

"Moving on..." Phoenixbird declares over the din, "Our next guest is Awesome Is My Name"

"Yeah sure!" a random audience member declares from the crowd.

"No really! that's what it says...whatever." Phoenixbird replies.

"To Ron," Awesome Is My Name begins, "When did you first start to like Hermione?"

"When I first looked into her eyes, they're like diamonds," Ron begins. The audience lets out a collective sigh, and the room was silent save the sound of vomiting and gagging emitting from Areyoufeelingwicked for the over sappiness. "But before the pressure and heat," Ron continues thoughtfully, "so in other words, they're as dark and cold as coal." Ron shudders and is drug away once again by his furious wife.

"Annnnnd, our final guest for today is... Annie!"

"To Scorpius, who do you like, Rose Weasley or Lily Luna Potter?" Annie questions.

Blushing up to his slick white hair, Scorpius makes his way to the mic, "Ummmmmm, Roseweasleyorlilylunapotter? Thatsahardone." Scorpius stutters.

"Speak up, please" Phoenix encourages the boy.

"Uhhh," Scorpius looks back to the two girls, who are also blushing. Lily Luna slowly rises from her seat and standing in front of Scorpius, takes the mic.

"He doesn't have to answer that!" Lily declares confidently, and the two take their seats, and the audience applauds.

"To Draco," Annie continues, "Which of Harry, Ron, or Hermione do you find most tolerable?"

"Hermione," Draco immediately replies, looking greedy.

"Excuse me while I go vomit" Hermione gags.

"You stay away from my wife" Ron growls, lunging at Draco. Soon, the two are in a shouting match, at each others' throats.

"I thought I was your wife!" Slytheringrl573 whines over the noise.

"And so concludes the third episode of The Dragon Games!," our host yells above the shouting people, "Please don't hesitate to send in questions, and a huge thank you to those who already have! This is Phoenixbird and the cast of Harry Potter signing off!"


	5. Episode 4

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, to the fourth episode of The Dragon Games where you have the opportunity to ask your favorite Harry Potter character any question!," our host, Phoenixbird announces. Appearing in a pillar of flame, she continues, "And our first guest is Garnet013!"

"Professor Snape: I really think your cool. You faced the Dark Lord and lied to him about your loyality all for your best friends son to live. That take gut that most people don't have." Garnet013 gushes.

"Why thank you. So there are some people out there who appreciate me and my works." Snape replies with a twisted smile.

"My question to you is if you could, would you take what you did in school, hanging out with future deatheaters, and calling Lily...you know what, and change it?" Garnet013 continues.

"Many times I wish I could. In fact, I'd do anything, and give anything, to have the opportunity. My mistakes are the source of my misery." Snape hangs his head, taking a brief glance in the direction of Lily, who looks indifferently away, and takes his seat.

"Lily, If profesor Snape had been in Gryffindor, or if he never hung out with the deatheaters, do you think things might have worked out differently?" Garnet questions.

"Gosh, I don't know, I mean, things do work out for a reason. Maybe that was meant to happen. I don't think our personalities would have gotten along forever." Lily responds, still obviously angry at the ex-Death Eater. Lily takes her seat, still glaring at Snape, who sinks low and bows his head.

"And finally, Professor Lupin: Your the coolest werewolf ever. What would you have done if you could teach again? would you do it?"

"Absolutely. I would have attempted to prevent the public knowledge of my... uh..." Lupin drifts off for a moment.

"Furry little problem!" Sirius interrupts from afar, smiling.

"Right, uh, that. Then, I feel as if I could make more of an impact on this upcoming generation about the segregation between werewolves and..." Lupin trails off once again, this time taking his seat.

"Our next guest is Alex Luceli! Welcome back! We're sorry we forgot you last time" Phoenixbird announces to the left crowd.

"A question for Rose Weasley: Do you like Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" Alex Luceli inquires. Rose steps up to the mic, alongside Scorpius. Together, they answer.

"We don't have to answer that."

"Looks like we have three new heroes; Rose, Scorpius, and Albus Severus! History does repeat itself!" Harry notes gleefully.

"MY daughter and HIS son?" Ron wines, looking nervously from Draco to Scorpius to Rose and back to Draco. Ron rises out of his seat to have a go at Malfoy, but our host intervenes.

"Thank you Alex Luceli! Next up is...," Phoenixbird pauses several seconds to read the name, "PenonPaperFingersonKeys! That's quite a mouthful! Come on down!"

"Moody, What do you think about Sirius?" Our long named friend asks.

"He's alright, I suppose, a little impulsive sometimes, and lets his emotions guide him, but he's okay" Moody replies stiffly.

"Awww, gee thanks, Mad-eye!" Sirius says in false sappiness.

"Regulus," our guest continues, "How did you feel when you were like...killed?"

"Well, I suppose my head hurt a little, my arm tingled a bit, too" Regulus replies, thoughtful.

"Ahem, ahem ahem,**NERD**_**,**_ Hem ahem" Sirius says through false coughing. Regulus shoots him a dirty look.

"That will be quite enough, boys," Phoenixbird interrupts, not wanting another argument on her hands. "Thank you PenonPaperFingersonKeys. Our next guest is HarryPotterpwns! Welcome back!"

"To Voldemort, How come you`re so afraid of death? I mean, it shouldn`t be THAT bad. I understand that you don`t want to die but, making 7 horcruxes? That's kinda going overboard." HarryPotterpwns inquires skeptically.

"So you're not afraid of death? How would you like to experience it YOURSELF! Ahahahahhahaha!" Voldemort laughs evilly, and HarryPotterpwns scoots warily back to his seat.

"Uhhh, PenonPaper, come back down!" Phoenixbird announces while glancing nervously at the hysterical villain.

"Hey Jamie Poo...I mean Jim-Ugh! James! Why did you begin to like Sirius in first year? You all had your predjuces and such, he was a Black. What made him so like-able to you?"

"Well, not all people are like their family... I guess I started being friends when we did that great prank together on the train. We were first years then..." James trails off, his and Sirius' faces twist into mischievous grins.

"Petunia. You're an evil, spiteful, jealous hag who married a whale. Why blame your miseries on Lily -who is so much awesomer than you?," PenonPaper continues.

"Don't you think that's a little one-sided?" an audience member calls.

"It's true!" another audience member shouts, and soon the whole studio is filled with shouts from the audience, drowning out Petunia's answer.

After everything is under controll once again, PenonPaperFingersonKeys continues, Lily! Yay! Does it annoy you when people say Lily-Flower and Petal (a.k.a Sirius and James)?

"Yes, it did, but only _because_ it was Sirius and James." Lily replies, smiling.

PenonPaperFIngersonKeys continues, Also, were you always under constant pressure to do well because you were a Muggleborn and you wanted to prove the stupid Slytherins.

"Absolutely. It probably was one of my best motives!" Lily grins, and the audience applauds as PenonPaper returns to their seat.

"And up next is... Slythreringrl573! Welcome back!"

"Luna, would you be my friend? I believe in nargles!"Slytheringrl asks.

"Sure! one can't ever have too many friends. Especially not me. You don't have to believe in Nargles, anyway, most people don't believe in them... Much like the Crumple-horned Snorkak." Luna says dreamily.

"Looooony" Ron calls from his seat, getting dirty looks from Hermione.

"Our next guest is ElphabaROCKS! Come on down and welcome back!", Phoenixbird announces, "Or as I like to call her, for not really much of a reason, Eleanor!"

"To Voldemort, Have you EVER had a friend before, even in the orphanage?" Eleanor inquires, curious.

"I have had many people die for me and my service, and I've had many minions..."

"To Tonks, what do you think of Molly Weasley's choice of music during Christmas in Order of the Phoenix? Or do you prefer Weird Sisters?," Eleanor plows on, eager to get to her favorite character.

"Weird Sister RULE! I'd totally prefer them any day... No offense, Molly," Tonks glances, uneasy, to Mrs. Weasley.

"None taken, dear" Molly replies merrily.

"Next is Very Small Prophet! Good to see you again!" Our host announces.

"Professor Snape, Let's meet somewhere over a bottle of wine and discuss mid-life career changes. I wouldn't mind a change myself, but finding a new job is more complicated for a Geography Master than a Potions Master. And if those kids were being as obnoxious to me as they are to you, I'd dose them with a triple-strength Ageing Potion faster than you can say "Fred and George Weasley." Either that or your Toenail Growing hex. Sectumsempra is far too elegant for them to appreciate."

"Not a bad idea..." Professor Snape says, looking wickedly at the twins, who at the time were shooting off fireworks at unsuspecting crowd members and laughing at the reactions.

"And that's all we have time for today, folks! Thanks to all who read and or review! Don't forget to send in your questions! This is Phoenixbird777 and the cast of Harry Potter signing off!"

**A/n: I probably won't update for a while, because, I'm going to see Wicked with my friends RU (areyoufeelingwicked) and Eleanor (ElphabaROCKS) soooo... yeah... but not too long : )**

**Post script- You guys please don't be shy sending in questions, they're what keeps this thing going! All questions are used! I promise!**


	6. Episode 5: A day off for Phoenix

"Welcome back, once again, Ladies and Gentlemen to The Dragon Games!," our host, Phoenixbird announces, grinning wildly.

"The game show where you have the chance to..." Fred Weasley interrupts.

"Ask any of your favorite Harry Potter characters any question" George Weasley finishes.

"Thank you, boys. Do you care to continue?" Our host asks, impatient.

"Sure! Our first guest is...HarryPotterpwns!" The twins continue gleefully, in unison.

"No need to respond, that was rhetorical," Phoenixbird mumbles, biting her lower lip.

"Peter, how could you be such a coward, selling your friends to Voldemort. That's low. Even for you." HarryPorretpwns inquires, glaring venomously at Pettigrew.

" T-th-the D-dark L-lord a-a-aprec-ciated-d my service. I-I-I-If you d-d-do little f-f-for h-him, h-he will do m-much f-f-for you ." Wormtail stutters, wringing his hands.

"What did he say?" an audience member cries in dismay.

"Yeah, where have we heard that one before?" A witch with emerald skin cries from the left balcony, holding hands with what appears to be a scarecrow.

"The rest of the Marauders," HarryPotterpwns continues, disgusted by Wormtail, "How could you not see that coming? He was one of your best friends. You could have known something was wrong. You notice your friend's a werewolf but you don't notice that another's a DEATH EATER? Even if you didn't know that Peter was a Death Eater, you knew that he was pretty weak. No offense, it was quite stupid to use Peter as the secret keeper."

"Burn!" the Twins murmur together.

"It was James's idea!" Sirius accuses loudly

"You said that he was not good for anything else!" James calls

"You got that right..." an audience member calls, making James and Sirius laugh.

"How do you _eat_ death?" Sirius asks.

"I have no godly idea," James replies, thoughtful.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Phoenixbird interrupts, smiling "Thank you, HarryPotterpwns, and welcome back!" The audience claps as she takes her seat.

"Our next guest is... DobbysSock2014!" Phoenixbird sings. Welcome!"

"James, how do wizards make toast if you don't have toasters?" DobbysSock2014 questions.

"Toast?..." James asks distantly.

"Eat it at Breakfast, put butter on it..." An audience member calls.

"Oh! toast! I don't exactly know... I've always had a House Elf cook for me..." James replies thoughtfully.

Hermione snorts in disapproval, mumbling something such as, "slave labor"

"Fred and George, would you two have ever considered going to China to learn the Shaolin Martial Arts?" DobbysSock continues.

"Uhhh, could we be a bit more random here?" Fred asks, hos voice cracking from withheld laughter, throwing his arms into the air.

"I've always wanted to be a Ninja!" George exclaimed, attempting to break his stool in half, ninja style.

"Thank you DobbysSock2014! Next is Alex Luceli!" Phoenixbird declares.

"Tonks, why did you fall in love with Remus? Isn't he a bit too old?" Alex inquires

"There are many things that you can control, but I find that love is not one of them. I love him, and that's all that matters" Tonks responds passionately. Deep sighs are heard throughout the studio, save the sound of Areyoufeelingwicked vomiting in the corner, nauseated by the fluff.

"Next is K.-writter12!" Fred and George call in a terrible imitation of Phoenixbird, who supresses laughter, taking a stool next to Albus Dumbeldore and allowing Fred and George to run the chapter.

"Okay Severus I really like you so I have a question How could you pull off such an big act for so many years?" K.-writter asks in amazement.

"As a child, I was interested in the subject of theater arts. In fact, I was in a few productions" Snape replied.

"REALLY?" Sirius gasps, "Oh, this is just too good!" Sirius takes out a quill and begins to scribble furiously, giggling to himself.

"Sirius,-" K.-writter begins, only to cause Sirius to fall off of his stool, startled.

Sirius rights himself and replies coolly, "Yes?"

"Did you really think Harry was Harry, or James sometimes? Dont get mad at me just wondering!"

"I did find myself forgetting... I regret. I missed James so much, And Harry is so much like his father, I just get... carried away."

"Remus," K.-writter moves on, "What you do if I told you I could get your job back? I could wack some heads for you! Really hat the hatters!"

"Oh, I don't know... What with my... my furry little problem, as Sirius calls it...," Sirius jumps off of his stool at the name and takes a bow. "The cat is bound to get out of the bag. If I were to work at a Muggle school perhaps, a public school, then I may be able to keep it under my hat." Remus says, thoughtful.

"Give it up for, K.-writter12!" the twins bellow together, causing the audience to go wild

"Wow... I should let them do this more often!" Phoenixbird speaks to herself thoughtfully.

"PENONPAPERFINGERSONKEYS!" Fred and George announce, grinning.

"Dumbledore, I understand that you're the greatest wizard of all time, but you must have felt pressure from such a young age. I've been speculating on this recently; were you marginalised by professors and the adults because of your knowledge?" Fingers speculates.

"Absolutely. With great knowledge comes great expectation. I'm flattered of your opinion of me." Dumbledore replies, sucking on a hard candy. "Lemon Drop?"

"Don't mind if I do! Sirius nabs a lemon drop and places it into his mouth, delighted."

"Thank you," Fingers replies politely, placing it into her mouth, moving on to the next character with intensity, "Now for one of my favourite characters -out of James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans- Sirius. You beat the ministry, you full on slammed your family into dust, yet you were killed by a curtain...How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel a multitude of emotions," Sirius replies, suddenly very grim, "I feel upset that I had to leave. But, I suppose-" Sirius was interrupted by James.

"You got killed by a _curtain?,"_ James snickers, "I guess it was Curtains for you!" The two friends laugh heartily, the grim mood forgotten.

" To Rose and Scorpius in relation to their last question of do you like each other," PenonPaperFingersonKeys continues, smiling, "to which you replied 'We don't have to answer that'" PenonPaperFingersonKeys quickly pulls out a large quill and a note book before continuing, "Are there any romantic interests there? Going against your fathers wills to form a relationship? Excitement? True love? Or just friendship? Answer honestly, we won't say a word..."

"Why do I highly doubt that?" Rose asks in a very Hermione-ish way, placing her hands on her hips.

"We're just friends, good friends" Scorpius shouts boldly, obviously intimidated by the large audience. Startled by his own outburst, Scorpius grabs Rose's hand instinctively, causing them both to blush furiously, but neither releases their grip. Together, they walk back to their stools.

Now deeply intrigued by the children's behavior, PenonPaperFingersonKeys asks her final question, " Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. How would you feel if your children formed a romantic relationship? Do you think that you could every overcome your hatred towards each other, for the sake of their happiness? What about those awkward family meetings?"

"I suppose... I do owe them a favor, they did save my life..." Draco replies pensively.

"Never. No, not in a million years. You couldn't pay me a million dollars!" Ronald grinds his teeth.

"Ron..." Hermione whispers, placing her hand on his. Ron relaxes, but not completely, still aggravated.

"That's a wrap!" The twins shout abruptly, causing everyone to jump,

Fred adopts a poor imitation of Phoenixbird's voice, "Don't forget to send in questions, and thank you to all who already have. All questions _will _be answered!"

George takes on the same false tone, "This is Fred and George with the cast of Harry Potter signing off!"


	7. Episode 6

"And we're back!" Fred and George call to the ecstatic crowd.

"Our first questioner is... MRS RONALD WEASELY!" Fred begins

"Or more commonly known as slytheringrl573!" George calls out, taking slytheringrl's hand to help her up to the stage.

"Ron, do you prefer chocolate or vanilla for the wedding cake?" Slytheringrl gushes to a blushing Ronald.

"Chocolate cake... with strawberries. I like strawberries." Ron replies thoughtfully, ignoring his outraged wife. At least, until she dragged him offstage mumbling angrily. Slytheringrl bounces back to her seat.

"ElphabaROCKS!" Fred and Geogrge call.

"For Edwin-I mean, Phoenix, how did Voldemort get out of his box?" ElphabaROCKS begins, as Phoenix shoots her a dirty look.

"I don't know..." Phoenix replies thoughtfully, a small white book and highlighter in her left hand. "but that's all taken care of now..." Everyone looks over to Voldemort, who is inside of a box, chained locked, and roped to a chair, and inside a giant platter of Jell-o.

"Talk about colloids..." a young audience member mumbles.

"Oh...," ElphabaROCKS mumbles,"Sirius, Do you like pudding?"

"Love it" Sirius replies happily, grinning mischievously. ElphabaROCKS turns to her favorite character.

"Tonks, can you change skin color as well to say...green?"

"Hmmmm..." Tonks screwed her face to look as if she was trying to keep herself from sneezing, as her skin turned to a rich emerald hue. To add to the effect, Tonks made the same face, and her bubblegum colored hair grew long and charcoal. ElphabaROCKS laughed with complete pleasure.

"Incredible. Fudge, where did you get your lime-green hat? I WANT ONE!"

"Um, over at the souvenir stand outside the studio..." Fudge lied, but ElphabaROCKS dashed out of the studio.

"Doesn't she know that there isn't a souvenir stand?" Neville asked.

"Apparently not..." Fudge said as he walked casually to his seat. It was not too long before ElphabaROCKS had re-entered, and, much to everyone's complete amazement, wearing a lime green bowler hat.

"Harry, who on_ Earth_ did you borrow a baby name book from?"

"My neighbors, Anouk Iona and Jomahan Trinnian Remaila... why?"

"Never mind..." ElphabaROCKS stifles a cackle, "Harry, if you could have done anything differently, what would it have been?"

"What kind of a question is that?" now it's Harry's turn to hold back laughter. "I would have had strawberries for breakfast instead of pineapple. How's that?" ElphabaROCKS didn't have a chance to answer, for she was drowned out by the calls of Fred and George.

"Sam Squared and their brother!" A young pair of siblings walk down the aisle. The taller one, Sam squared pushes their glasses up the bridge of their nose. The younger one speaks first.

"Ron Weasley, what were your grades in your 2nd year?"

"Perfect. I got better grades than Hermione! I had straight A's!" Ron was suddenly hammered on the arm by his aggravated spouse. Suddenly the older sibling spoke.

"Xenophilius Lovegood how in the world did you come up with the magazine of awesome weirdness known throughout the world as the quibbler?"

"I had a vision one day, while I was giving marmalade and green beans the gnomes in the garden. I saw the cover, and went inside to start on it." The strange blonde answered, waving his hands in the air as he spoke.

"Slytheringrl!" Fred and George shout, getting a bit too into the job. Phoenix shoots them a dirty look.

"Professor Snape, I think you are cool, but could you be nice to my Ronnykins?"

"Ronnykins? That's it!" Hermione yells as she jumps aggressively from her seat, only to be pulled back by Sirius, Which obviously amused Snape.

"I will do my best." Snape replied flatly in his usual monotonous tone. Slytheringrl giggled and turned to Lily.

"Lily, can't you just like Snape? He is clearly regretful and very sorry. Can't you accept his apology and move on?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's what I did. I accepted his apology, and_ moved on,_" Lily grabbed James's hand meaningfully, looking angrily at Snape. "Besides, I saw what he had become and what he would be; A death eater." Lily replied, obviously still upset. Slytheringrl gave up on the subject and moved on.

"Bellatrix, How does it feel to have such a lame death?" Slytheringrl paused, switching tones. "I think you deserved something more heroic, or not a death at all"

"Awful!" Bellatrix screeched, enraged. "I can't believe that **** ***** *** ****** ******* **** and **** ******* **** ******!"

"Exactly!" another Death Eater agreed.

"Let's give a hand to Slytheringrl!" Phoenixbird interrupts, kicking the twins out and returning to her original position, holding the microphone. "Let's now give a warm welcome to K.-writter12!" The audience claps enthusiastically. K.-writter 12 jumps excitedly from their seat and runs to the platform.

"Severus, What did you think of Lily when you first saw her?" K.-writter asks mysteriously.

"Well, I first thought nothing of her, she's a mudblood. But then, one day, I saw past that, and noticed something different... _She _was different." Snape looked meaningfully, almost hopefully at Lily, who showed no reaction. moved on.

"James, what did you think of Lily at first sight?" James sighed,

"It was like seeing an angel. She was so beautiful, her eyes shining like diamonds, her hair like copper, and her personality..." James sighed again, looking into the distance with glazed eyes, lost in his own world.

"Ginny, when did you figure out that it would be better to just be yourself around Harry?"

"I was always myself, it's just I changed, and became more comfortable around him. I also learned to deal with my emotions"

"Deal?" Harry questioned with false surprise.

"You know what I mean." Ginny replied sweetly, gently placing one of Harry's large hands in the two small, agile hands that were her own.

"Up next is bookworm number one! our last guest for today!" ElphabaROCKS yells from her seat, waving her lime green bowler hat.

"To Voldy, did you ever want someone to give you a hug, seeing as you never got one in your life?"

"Don't call me that repulsive name, and no, I don't want a hug from-"

"MOVING ON!" Phoenix screams over the villain's insults.

"To Harry," bookworm number one continues, "Why were you so mature when you were younger and then turned into a whiny, spoiled little cry baby later on. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Harry's face turns to show utter bewilderment.

"Burn!" Fred and George say with low voices, cracking with laughter.

"Ummmmmmm..." Harry murmurs, still stunned. "I guess the fame went to my head" Harry hung his head in false disappointment.

"Well, that's our show for today!" Phoenix interrupts, "Please give a warm welcome to the newest member of the Spoonapple repertory theater," Phoenixbird shakes her head, clearing it. "Ummm, This is the cast of Dear Ed- I mean, Harry Potter signing off!" See you next episode!"

**A/n: I'm so sorry about the wait, you guys. I've been involved in a musical, Dear Edwina, in case you couldn't tell, and I got the lead. So I had to memorize the entire script, on top of nineteen songs, three of which I sing completely by myself. Add that to my normal swim meets and practice, you have a girl who is very busy and confused. I barely had any time to write! I apologize, I'm sorry!**

**I'm going to have a special next chapter, so it will probably be a short one... so don't forget, I still need reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed, I can't tell how much this means to me! I really appreciate it! Also, I'm going to a state swimming competition, so I'll be away for a week or so, but I promise to write afterwards! Thanks to all of you!**

**~Phoenix**


	8. Episode 7: Special Edition

"Welcome to the Dragon Games, Episode Seven!" Phoenixbird exclaims excitedly, "For Episode seven, we have a special treat, today's episode is featured simply on one question!" The spotlight moves from Phoenixbird to the left, where it finds its spot on HarryPotterpwns, who reads from a light blue card.

"Okay, this time, I'm going to ask for everyone's opinion on this. Who do you guys think are the better pranksters? The Weasley Twins or The Marauders? I think everyone should vote on that." The audience lets out collective "ooh"s

"I found it unfair and biased to answer this one myself, and so, it is with great pleasure, HarryPotterpwns, that I, Phoenixbird777, simultaneously answer your question and end the first seven episode season with the first ever- PRANK-A-PALOOZA! This is how the competition will work; each team will state a prank, and then demonstrate it, either using one of their team, or a volunteer from the crowd. Reviewers will vote on their choice of which team is the best, and the winners will be announced during the next chapter. The results will be updated if one surpasses the other."

Grinning wildly, Phoenix motions to show the two teams, set up at stations, each complete with a chair, props, and pranking supplies.

"Let the games... Begin!"

The lights shone harshly on the two teams, and Sirius, representing the Marauders stepped forward first.

"Put some water in a cereal bowl, and place it in the freezer so that the water freezes. Offer to make your sister/brother cereal in the morning. Make sure you use that same bowl. Put their favorite cereal over the top of the ice, and serve. Enjoy" He takes out a bowl of cereal, handing it to Snape.

"Hey, mate, I apologize for being so awful to you all this time. Will you forgive me by eating this as a gift from me to you?" Sirius places his hand on Snape's back in a friendly way. Snape shoots him a resenting look, but accepts the bowl, exclaiming wildly and jumping when his spoon hit the ice. Snape groans at the cereal all over his hands.

"Weasley?" Phoenix asks, posing the next prank.

"Sneak into your victims bathroom and fill their hair-dryer with baby powder. And when they turn it on, their head will be pure white. Just like an old person! HAVE FUN" Fred annouinces, turning a hair dryer on Phoenix, causing her to glare furiously.

"Or, just sneak peroxide into the victim's shampoo bottle" The other twin suggests casually. James directs immediately after him, almost interrupting.

"Take a rubber band and slip it over the lever on the spray handle so that when someone turns the sink on, it will spray him or her in the face. This is an easy way to pull a great prank!" He replies, Narrating as Snape goes to wash his hands from the cereal that he spilled, James laughs as the Slytherin sprays himself.

"This one, just take our word for it..." Fred calls

"Turn the shower head towards the direction where you enter the tub then when someone turns on the shower they get sprayed by themselves turning on the water." George smiles "we don't want to demonstrate that one..." It was the Marauder's turn next.

"Take a plastic disposable cup and make a hole in the very top right below the edge. Ask the victim if you can get them something to drink. If they say yes take the cup with the hole in it and fill it with the drink of their choice. Hand it to them in a way where they will drink with the hole facing them. The drink will spill all down the front of them." Lupin narrates as James offers Snape a drink. ElphabaROCKS throws a rock at Phoenix, snapping her out of a moment of staring adoringly at Lupin.

"Oh, um the, uhhhhhh, the twins' turn" She stutters as she struggles to tear her eyes off of the werewolf.

"Get a small alarm clock and set it for 3:00 a.m. Sneak under the victim's bed. Once it goes off, he/she won't be able to find it will drive them nuts." George directs, as Fred presses a button, and an alarm beeping in the audience. The boys watch amusedly as fans scramble to find the alarm, which is placed on the ceiling. Fred turns off the buzzer, grinning wickedly.

"Next, you'll want to have an orange" James proclaims, "Take the orange and cut just a little slit on the bottom or as much needed to get the inside out. Take the pulp of the orange out. Take your small apple and put it inside of the orange. Make sure, when showing friends, not to let them see the slit. When you peel the orange there's an apple inside. Don't make it obvious or they will know you planned it." Snape was the unfortunate victim once again as he attempts to peel the orange.

"Another fruit prank!" Sirius Black announces, "Take a banana and squeeze it until it's very soft to the touch then take the knife and cut three or two cuts on each side very lightly and set it down where some one can get it, when they grab it all the smashed up banana comes pouring out" Sirius motions to the grossed-out Wormtail, who just grabbed the banana.

"WEASLEY!" The twins call from their side. "Okay, two toothpaste troublemakers! Number one-Take a pair of socks and put toothpaste, so when your victim puts on the sock their feet, it's really squishy. Number two- Take cream filling out of Oreo cookies and fill with mint toothpaste, put cookies out on a tray and wait for people to grab." They announced, demonstrating as they directed, and ending by squirting each other with tubes of the paste.

"Since our opponents went twice, we demand the same!" Sirius shouts, and Phoenix nods lightly.

"As long as you don't test it on me" She inches away warily, glad that this is the last turn.

"Glue a quarter to the floor and watch people try to pick it up. Superglue works the best." Sirius smiles evilly, watching Phoenix bend for a preplanned quarter. She shoots him an evil glare as her fingernails struggle to pry the coin from the floor. Sirius carries on. "Fill about 20 or more paper cups up with water, place them next to each other on your victims desk. Then staple them all together, stand back and watch as they arrive at work and is clueless about how to go about removing the cups off the desk." He smiles at Phoenix, who after staring blankly for a minute or two, yelps and runs offstage to check her desk.

As Phoenix returns, she glares at the boys "You're helping me clean that up!" She moans, and says, rubbing her hands together. "Well, before we go, we have a surprise for the boys! Two events will take place, the first... An Egg and Toilet Paper contest!" she grins as the boys behind her murmur excitedly.

Phoenix whistles, and stage crew sets up three pairs of identical playhouses. "Each team is responsible for one house per teammate. Marauders must egg four houses, twins, two. You may go about completing the task as you wish, but the first team done wins! Ready... Set... GO!"

The Marauders split up into individuals, each egging their own house, then coating in toilet paper until Phoenix lit the porch lights. At first, the Marauders were in the lead, save Wormtail, who was pretty much dragging the group down. The twins worked together, one egging, the other with toilet paper. It was close, with Peter almost done when Phoenix flipped the switch for the Weasleys. "Fred and George win!" she exclaims as the crowd cheers.

"The next challenge is a saran wrap contest!" Phoenix throws her arms into the air, and the sleeves of her sparkling red robes fell to her elbows. She waved her arms, and a table stacked with the film appeared. The hostess swept forward to the table. "We'll use these doorways" She announced, as the play houses vanished, leaving only the doorways."Each team is responsible for all the doorways from the houses they have just egged." Phoenix rolled the table between the teams and held her arms over her head, her sleeves rolling back, revealing a bandaged right arm. "Ready... Set... WRAP" She projects in her high pitched voice. Backing off, Phoenix smiles excitedly as the boys grab the wrap and begin covering the doors. Once finished, the doors glow a shining red.

Soon, all of the right doors cast a scarlet hue, almost matched by the left side, save one door. "Marauders win!" Phoenix cries, "That leaves us at a tie! Send in your votes, and I shall announce the winners next chapter! Thank you, and Good night!"

**A/n: Sorry about the wait! I apologize if it's a bit sloppy... I realized how long it's been since I've posted and rushed... I am really sorry guys... I'll work on it, I just have mountains of homework!**


	9. Season 2 Episode 8

**Sorry guys, this year in school has just been owning my life, along with my free time... Ugh! So here it is, Episode one, Season two! **

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, witches and wizards, and welcome to the eighth episode of the Dragon Games!" Phoenixbird777 cries from the stage, bowing low, as the cast of Harry Potter appears behind her. "Let's get started!" She sings, "Our first visitor is PenonPaperFingersonKeys! Welcome back!" she grins, handing the microphone to PPFK.

"James, Did you ever have anybody apart from Lily?" She eyes the amimangus suspiciously. Slowly he gulped, and took the mic shakily.

"There was one..." James whispers nervously, as the crowd gasps, leaning forward. "She was... blonde, with blueish black eyes." James remembers, and Sirius laughs.

"Tell me you're NOT talking about your gerbil!"

James bursts into tears."Jenny!"

The crowd moans at the lost gossip, and silence waits for the next question. All was quiet except the occasional sniffle from James. PenonPaperFingersonKeys continues.

"Lily, Did you ever have anybody apart from James? Like...Mr Moony, perhaps?" Lily sighs.

"At one point, I did like Severus, and then Lupin." Lily admits, her ringlets of red hair falling over her face. "I mean, he was so sweet, but then I met Jmes... It took a while, but he's kind of an acquired taste..." Lily smiles shyly from under her curtain of silken hair as the boys exchange venomous looks. When things between the two looked as if they were to break into violence, Phoenix intervened.

"Next is... Uh... Mrs. Ronald Weasely! And, if you've been comatose this past season, Slytheringrl573!"

"Fred and George-"

"Yes?" The boys reply in unison,

"Can call you sis?" Fred calls, "Since you're our sister in law? Or perhaps Sissy..." But he trailed off after receiving murderous looks from Hermione and Mrs. Weasely.

"Did you guys always want to be beaters?" Slytheringirl continues,"Is it fun?"

"Well, let us think about that-HECK YES!" The twins call together. "For both." is added as an afterthought. They grin and escort her back to her seat.

"Next?" Phoenix asks, unsure of the anonymous review. Out steps a girl with knee-high, mismatched socks, shorts, a sixties shirt, shudder shades, and dark hair.

"Fred and George, I was wondering, but what made you come up with the idea to invent things? Personally, entrepreneurs are something I never picked you twins out to be... " She asks in a hippie kind of manner. The twins take one look at her and burst with laughter.

"We just wanted to um... spread the love... They hugged each other before hugging the girl, carrying her back to her seat."

"Garnet?" Phoenix asks confusedly again.

"To Fred and George, If you two were to play a prank on Snape, what would it be? (without harming him) Also if you two could be teachers would you? and what would you teach."

"Well, we could... It would be great to-Oh, without harming him? Does that count maiming and/or papercuts? Well, I guess turning his skin green would be fun... Oh! Or shaving his hair off! OOh! Or dress him in a pink dress and put a permanent sticking charm...Or both! OR all three! Or-"

"Enough, boys" Phoenix interrupts "What would be teach?"

"Quiddich" Fred replies.

"Potions, so I can give them recipes that blow up! Hahaha!" George laughs. No one laughs with him, and Garnet continues.

"Harry is *cough* 'paired up' with many other charters in short stories...especially with Malfoy...so I wanna know how you two feel bout said...stories. Same with you, Sirius and Remus."

"I HATE IT! I HATE MALFOY!- I mean, I love him, he's so sweet, I mean, I'm okay with it, I mean... Whatever!" Harry stammers

"I agree" Malfoy replies, "the feeling's mutual" He says to a bemused audience.

"The thing is," Phoenix interrupts, "These guys are whatever you make them to be... In character or not." She smiles at Remus. "Though I think Remus should be left single..." Remus scoots away wearily from the host as sever wolf whistles are released from the crowd. Phoenix and Lupin blush deep shades of scarlet.

"To Albus Potter...who do you admire the most, Severus Snape for being a war hero and being a spy for the light, or Albus Dumbledore for...well Dumbledore has a lot of good qualities."

"Well, As much as I admire Severus, I really like Dumbledore... Snape was prejudiced against my father, because of my grandfather. That's not admirable in my eye." He replies to many "oohs" of the audience.

"Rose Weasley," Garnet continues, "What house are you in? Is it hard being the only girl in the new trio?"

"I'm a proud Gryffindor!" she beams, holding up her badge for all to see"

"What Gryffindor ISN'T proud?" A Slytherin calls from the crowd.

"OH SNAP!" Phoenix cries, _stopping the plot of her story, "I forgot how to spell Gryffindor!" She wildly runs to her closet to find her Gryffindor robes, which she wore for halloween in second grade, and tries them on. Still fitting, she examines the patch, hangs them up and runs back to her computer, where she continues her story._

"What?" Remus Lupin asks form his seat.

"Oh, nothing" She smiles, _Phoenix stops to admire and stare at Lupin's name for an hour, before waking from her trance and begins to type again._

"Yes, it's very hard being the only girl in the trio, just ask my mother. Boys are so brainless sometimes... And they're gross and dirty, and just all around crazy" Rose adds after some thought.

"Yes, Rose, and that's not sexist at all!" Albus rolls his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Just as the two look as if they are going to explode on each other, a cry is heard from the audience.

**_"I DID NOT RIG IT!" _**

The silence is deafening, but is broken by Phoenix's attempt to regain focus.

"Well, I don't know what it was, but I don't think they rigged it... Moving on... Our Next and Last contestant at this point- Organization13girl!" The crowd claps as a young blonde girl wearing skinny jeans and a polo shirt strides down the aisle.

"Weasel Boogers" Phoenix says.

"What?" She asks in reply.

"Huh? Oh, I said are you deaf?"

"Um, No... "Organization girl replies. "So-"

"Singing pickle"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, continue" Phoenix invites.

"OKAY! Harry- The star...what do you think about polyjuice potion?"

"I think it tastes like Ron's feet..." Harry snickers, pointing to his friend, "That is, it depends on who you're drinking..."

"Ron, I don't like spiders either. Would you say if I were exactly like Fred and George ,but I'm a girl."

"Erm, I don't know. QUIT BOTHERING ME!" Ron screams from his seat. Hermione shoots a venomous look to her husband, and Organization13girl turns on her,

"Hermione, Loosen up...it's like you don't believe in fun." Hermione opens her mouth to speak, outraged, but takes several deep breaths before returning to a normal skin color. The asker moves on.

"Fred, Your awesome dude! Help me prank Ron?"

"Uhhh, Absolutely!" Fred yells, but is stifled by Phoenix's disapproving look.

"George, Do you have a girlfriend?" blushing, she continues. As George reaches for-_ Phoenix struggles to think of a logical name, and fails-_ His current girlfriend, and changes subject. "Help me prank Hermione and Ron as well?"Hug?

"Sure..." He says, giving her a hug, and leaving behind a sign that says _Hex me_ on her back. "I'd love to prank anyone, anytime..." He smiles and takes his eat. Facing obvious rejection, she turns to Draco.

"Draco,Your my second Because your evil, have an awesome personality, and handsome!I bet I can beat you at drinking this milkshake from a 2.5 foot glass!" Draco looks outraged that he's second to a blood traitor, the result of which, he accepts the bet. As he and 13girl step up to their shakes, she stomps on his foot. While Draco is distracted, 13girl apologizes loudly and pours hot sauce Fn his milkshake. Fred and George snicker loudly. Hermione then speaks.

"Phoenix, may I have the privilege of judging this contest?"

"Uh, sure!" She replies, giving Hermione the floor. After receiving a look from her, Phoenix crashes off of the stage and begins to shout loudly.

"Oh my God! My wing!" Looking back, she sees her mangled wing and a yelp escapes her lips, followed by vomit.

"She's in shock!" ElphabaROCKS calls from the audience, and leaps from her seat, followed by Areyoufeelingwicked and a few others, who rush Phoenix out of the studio.

During the commotion, Hermione silently slips a few laxatives into 13girl's milkshake and continues. On with the show...

"Ready..." Malfor and 13girl stand, ready go grab their glasses, "Set Go!" Before long, 13girl has finished her glass, leaving Malfoy in the dust and with a stomach ache.

"13 girl wins!" Hermione calls. "Next question?"

"Ginny,I think Ron is in love with Viktor too." 13girl says to Ginny, smiling as both Hermione and Ron blush a deep ruby. ElphabaROCKS enters the room, and takes the microphone.

"Phoenix broke her wing, so I get to announce! Yay!" Eleanor, or ElphabaROCKS tosses her green bowler hat in the air in celebration.

"One last thing..." organizationgirl13 adds, "Viktor I love you, Viktor I were apart my heart beats only for you."

The audience lets out a collective sigh, interrupted insensitively by Eleanor. "I've just found the results from the last episode! and the winning team is... THE WEASELY TWINS!" Confetti erupts through the air as Eleanor announces, "That's all we have time for today. And remember, we ran out of questions, so ASK SOME!" _Phoenix hits Eleanor across the head, commanding her to be polite._

"And please don't hesitate to ask! This is Eleanor and the cast of Harry Potter, signing off!"

**An: No, I didn't really break anything, thanks so much for your concern. Thanks so much you guys for being patient!**


End file.
